


We'll Be The Stars

by CloudyWingless



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Kisses, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Stars, he's not really involved until the end so it's not about him, my little OC is back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: “Goodbye Pidge,” Hunk whispered as he looked back at the beach, “See you tomorrow."--Four kids lives are intertwined when fate brings them all together on an island





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: Soooo big thank you to my fren Zac!!! They came up with the summary cuz holy fucc I suck at that so hard. 
> 
> Also, I listened to How Far I'll Go from Moana when writing this. I listened to Alessia Cara's cover of it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this!! Tell me what ya think cuz i have some idea of stories that branch off of this one.

 

The small girl sat by herself in the corner of the room. She had recently moved there from the states and everyone took her as just another tourist. Yet, he didn’t. 

He told himself he would talk to her. Everyday he would pat his pudgy cheeks and take a deep breath telling him to speak with her, but every single time he would get too scared and back out. His best friend told him to ignore the weird new girl. 

His best friend, Lance, moved to the islands from Cuba. The boy was just a baby when his family settled in the beautiful island of Lanai. They have been best friends for six years now.

So one morning, he decided to sit on the beach and watch the sunrise. The other kids were nestled in their beds, but he liked the feeling of the cool sand under his feet. He squashed the little grains between his toes as he danced to the music in his head and watched the sun rise above the water. 

“Beautiful, right?” he jumped as he heard a small voice. The little girl was behind him in a large t-shirt and long pink pants. Her hair was untouched and the breeze just made it more wild. “I like the sunrise.” Around her neck hung a little star necklace that caught his eye.

He told himself that now was his chance to speak to her. He wanted to give her a friend, he knows what it’s like to be isolated by the people around him. So, he held out his hand stiffly and he smiled too much. 

“H-hi,” he squeaked.

She raised an eyebrow and looked from his hand back to his face. He felt like it took her hours until she bursted out in laughter.

“You’re funny!” she cried, “I’m Pidge.” 

“Pidge?” he repeated unintentionally. 

“Yeah, somethin wrong with it?” She pouted her bottom lip and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“N-no!” he shook his head, “I’m--” he didn’t want to tell her his real name, she might make fun of him like the other kids, “Um… Hunk!” Hunk was a nickname his parents gave to him. “Hunk Kahue.”

She laughed again, “Is Hunk a real name?”

He started to sweat again. 

“Pidge isn’t a real name, I just hate my name so I gave myself another one. My real name is Katie Holt, but I don’t like Katie, so I say my name is Pidge.” 

“I like both of your names,” he tried to smile, “And your necklace.”

“Thanks! My brother bought it for me cause I love the stars! It’s my star so it’s really special to me!” she exclaimed as she grabbed his hand.

She started to talk to him about the stars and how she loved to track them. She would stare up at the night sky and draw a bunch of different constellations, and even made some up. She named one of her made up constellations after herself. 

So at night, they would go to the beach and she would point out every single star pattern including hers. Her star pattern was four of the brightest stars in the sky. It was just a slanted line, but he thought it was amazing that she named the slanted line after herself. 

After a few days he invited his best friend to tag along and meet Pidge. The boy wasn’t too excited to meet her, but after he did, he instantly pulled her into their friend group. 

-

Pidge was a year younger than the two boys, but she skipped a grade so they went to school together. So, when the two started high school, they were worried about Pidge being a year younger. She was bullied all throughout their schooling, so the two hoped that this would be different. 

Yet they were wrong. 

A new kid moved in, his hair was long and he always wore these fingerless gloves to try and look tougher than he actually was. He picked Pidge as his target. 

He constantly made snide remarks about her, from her flat chest to her height and self-cut hair. Usually, this sort of thing never bothered her, but she started to get insecure about herself. She’s always been secretive. 

One day after school, he stopped her outside of the building. She stayed late to finish a science experiment and she was going to meet Hunk and Lance. The two boys were walking up to the school when the bully cornered Pidge.

“Hey dork,” he laughed as he grabbed her book and held it above her head. 

She gasped and reached to get it, “Stop! Give it back!” 

“Why?” he chuckled, “Is this your nerd book?” It was the book where she drew her constellations and tracked the stars. He opened the book and said, “Oh, who is this? Is this your boyfriend?”

“Keith! Seriously stop it!” She growled as she got more and more upset. She tried her best not to cry, but she couldn’t help it. 

“Aw, are you going to cry?” he grabbed a page as if to tear it out of the book. 

She snapped and punched Keith in the gut. It wasn’t supposed to be too hard, but his face scrunched up in pain as he doubled over and dropped the book. He grabbed his stomach and tried to catch his breath. 

Hunk and Lance watched the whole thing and ran over to Pidge as she collected her book. Her rage turned into concern as she watched Keith trying to keep it together. She helped lead him to the isolated side of the school where he cornered her. 

“Pidge!” Lance called, “What are you doing? Let’s go!” 

“No!” she shook her head, “I didn’t punch him that hard… So why is he so hurt?”

Keith shook his head, “I-I’m fine.” Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, “S-scram.” 

Pidge knelt down and dabbed his forehead with her sleeve, “Were you hurt before? Is that why the punch hurt?” 

“Why do you care?” he spat at her. 

Pidge sighed, “Because I know something makes you this way. You must have a rough home life which makes you lash out at others to make yourself feel better. Now, I’m wondering if I need to take you to a hospital-”

“-No hospital! He’ll kill me!” Keith squawked as he finally let himself go. Hot tears poured down his cheeks, “Please don’t tell anyone… You can’t…” 

Hunk picked up on the pain inside of Keith’s body. It swirled around like the shallow pools by the rocks. He knelt down by Keith’s side and grabbed the hem of Keith’s shirt. He looked up at the boy for permission. Keith shrugged, he was in too much pain to care. When Hunk lifted the shirt, he nearly recoiled in terror. 

A large and angry bruise took up most of his stomach and littered over his chest. Keith looked away in defeat. He felt weak for not being able to help himself anymore, he wanted to give up. He didn’t want to be on this planet anymore and become the stars. That way, he can finally be someone that other people stare at in awe and not disgust. 

“W-what-- Who did that?” Lance breathed as he sat in front of Keith and shakily put a hand on the dark haired boy’s bruise. Keith winced and pushed himself against the brick wall.

“Why should you care? I’m the bully, the mean kid, you should hate me, think I deserve this-” 

“-No one deserves to be hurt,” Lance growled, “I don’t hate you because you’re mean, I hate you because of  _ that _ ! You say stupid stuff like that when you should just let yourself go! Open up to someone, anyone! I don’t care if you hurt me, hell, you can punch me right now, but I still won’t be mad at you. I’m sure all of us feel that way.” 

Keith had never heard those words before. He thought that he was just a waste of space, or at least his foster father thought so. His foster brother moved out of the house, so at least Keith has the escape, but his father will always be at home, waiting to strike Keith the moment he does something unfavorable. 

“Hey Keith,” Pidge smiled, “Do you want to be our friend?” 

In that moment, Keith’s life changed. He hurt these people because he was jealous of them. He wanted their life, but now he sits there in pain and just smiling like an idiot because he can finally say he has a friend. 

Hunk looked at his little friend. That girl was something else. He thought she was just the right amount of odd to be totally crazy and fun. Seeing her open up to the guy that hurt her made him realize that maybe his feelings for her were more than just mutual. 

Not good, he thought. He didn’t want to have a crush on Pidge. What would happen if, for some reason, they date then break up? It would destroy the friend group! So, Hunk kept his mouth shut and watched her smile and laugh as his heart skipped a beat.

-

Finally, the three boys were going to go over Pidge’s house for a project. They were seniors in high school and they knew nothing of the girl’s home life. She never liked to talk about it. Keith could understand that feeling. 

They arrived at a nice sized house a few blocks from the beach. Before they knocked on the door, Pidge opened it. Her hair which was usually in a braid, was loose and trickled down her shoulders and back. She was still in her pajama pants and a tank top. She wore thick framed glasses that slipped down her nose as she rubbed her eyes. Hunk bit his lip and tried to hide his blush. He thought that this was the most cutest thing he has ever seen. But he dare not tell her that.

“Just wake up?” Lance teased. 

She nodded, “I took a nap.” 

“At three in the afternoon?” Keith glanced over at Lance to try and play along. He was still getting used to these sort of social situations since he was deprived of them as a child. 

“Come on,” she said, “Let me get dressed then we can go to the Garden of the Gods for the project.” They were going to talk about it’s history for a little project. It was an hour drive there. Pidge wanted to stay there and track the stars. 

The three boys were nearly trembling with excitement as they stepped foot into the house. It was almost hauntingly empty as Pidge trotted up the stairs to her room. Hunk’s eyes followed her every movement in the way she swiftly swayed her hips to whatever she was humming. 

A man walked out from the living room then stopped in his tracks. He looked old enough to be Pidge’s father.

“I didn’t know we were having guests,” he said the looked up at Pidge’s room, “Katie! You didn’t tell me-”

“Oops,” she stuck her head out from her door. Hunk could see her pressing a shirt against her bare chest. Then she closed the door. 

“Hi, I’m Sam Holt, Katie’s father,” he held out his hand for everyone to shake. The boys introduced themselves and shook his hand. “My wife is out right now with our son, but they should be home soon. Can I get you boys anything to drink?”

“We’re fine Mr. Holt,” Hunk smiled politely. 

“Hunk, was it?” Hunk nodded, “Katie talks about you all the time. So, are you her boyfriend?” Hunk’s cheeks were stained pink.

“Dad!” Pidge whined as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing her overalls. One strap was broken. Under that she had on her green tight crop top and she tied her hair up in a ponytail. She grabbed her backpack and tucked her star necklace inside of her shirt. “Hunk is not my boyfriend! None of them are! Stop embarrassing them.” 

“I’m sorry Sweetheart,” He laughed, “This is just the first time you’ve brought boys over to the house, or anyone for that matter.”

“Well I’m too busy to have a boyfriend,” She sighed, “I’ll be back later.” Hunk’s heart sank as he heard her words. He was hoping that one day, she would be his. Though, that’s irrational to even think, she’s his best friend. 

Lance was the one driving, Keith took shotgun while Pidge and Hunk sat in the back. She took out her star book and scribbled a pen on her arm to test if it worked. 

“Your Dad seems nice,” Hunk tried to start conversation. He was tired of listening to the static of Lance’s broken radio. 

“I guess,” she shrugged, “He just likes getting in my business. My Mom and brother are the same way.” 

“You have a brother?!” Lance exclaimed. Lance has a large family, so he likes to complain to someone about his siblings. Keith and Hunk couldn’t relate since they were technically single children. 

Keith’s foster brother, Shiro, was more of a father figure to him than a brother. Shiro actually knew Pidge’s older brother, but Keith never bothered to get any details about him. 

Pidge groaned, “Yes Lance, Shiro has told you, remember?” They would often work at Shiro’s apartment since it was a private space to them. 

“Yeah, but we don’t know anything about him,” Keith said, “Is he that guy you have a photo of in your star book?” 

Pidge took a beat. Hunk noticed how she tensed up at the mention of that. 

“Yeah,” she snapped, “Now drop it.” 

“Yes Ma’am,” Lance nodded. 

Hunk wasn’t over it. He wanted to know more about her, like why her brother made her so upset. What happened between them? He never bothered to ask since he felt that she wouldn’t appreciate it. Yet, as Hunk’s feelings grow, he wanted to get to know her more and more. 

After the four work on the project, they headed to the beach by Pidge and Hunk’s house, the same beach where they met. Pidge like to look out over the ocean to see the moon reflecting off of it’s surface. She drew more star patterns for Hunk, Lance, and Keith. They were all connected to hers. 

Lance and Keith went off to explore the beach more, which left Hunk and Pidge alone. He laid down on the sand and let Pidge prop herself up using his belly. She had her glasses up on her head and her ponytail was slowly coming out of it’s hold on her head. He reached up and pulled the holder out of it’s place letting her hair fall against her back. 

“Hunk!” she smiled as she set her book down along with her glasses and jumped on top of him, “Give it back!” 

“Never!” he laughed back as he held it above his head. 

He choked on his laugh when he noticed her body flush against his. She was much smaller than him, he almost thought she was fragile. She was thin, but far from fragile. 

Her hair fell over one shoulder and tickled his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. The moon glimmered in the pools of dark brown and she felt something odd in her chest. Her heart swelled up in her rib cage and she didn’t know how to decipher these feelings that hit her like a train. All she could see was him. All she wanted was  _ him _ . 

She cleared her throat as she sat back on his chest, “Um…” she wanted to snap out of it. 

“Your brother,” Hunk blurted out, “Tell me about him.”

“I’d rather not,” she said, “He’s not a good topic.” 

“Why?” he asked, “Not that I’m forcing an answer out of you, I’m just curious. You’re my best friend and I still don’t know everything about you.” He sat up making her slide down his body and plop down in his lap. 

“I don’t know your real name,” she shrugged, “Remember? We met and I told you mine, but I don’t know yours.” 

“You’re avoiding the subject,” he sighed.

“Well it’s true!” she played with the strings of his sweatshirt.

He took a deep breath, “Mamo.” Pidge looked up and gazed into his eyes, “Mamo Kahue. That’s my real name. I hated it because Mamo means yellow bird and the kids would tease me about it.” 

“I like it,” Pidge smiled, “I like both of your names.” 

Hunk matched her expression as she quoted him. He remembered what he said to her back then. 

Then she closed her eyes and debated whether to tell Hunk. She trusts him. She knows he would never hurt her. 

“My brother, Matt, was really sick,” she looked down at her necklace, “He almost didn’t make it. We moved here because there was better treatment here than back in the states. But now he is like a ticking time bomb and he doesn’t even give a shit,” she growled, “He could die and all he says is he doesn’t care. He’s willing to throw his fucking life away! Does he not understand what that would do to me?! He’s the one that taught me about the stars! That’s why I love them so much! He gave me the star book and my necklace! A-and now he doesn’t care about his life, if he dies he won’t care but I will and he doesn’t see that! H-he does-doesn’t--” 

She didn’t notice the wetness staining her cheeks. She broke down and buried her face in the crook of Hunk’s neck. He put a hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles as he hushed her.

“You two are close,” he nods, “I don’t know how to help you, but know that I’m here for you. Lance and Keith are here too. All three of us are your new brothers. We want to be by your side forever. Now, we can’t replace Matt, and maybe if you talk to him about how you feel, he’ll understand that his life means more to you.” He didn’t want to just be her brother, and she felt the same. 

She looked up at Hunk with tears in her eyes. She traced every sincere feature in his face and she couldn’t handle it anymore. The pain in her chest grew as she chewed on her bottom lip. 

In a flash, she let herself go. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips against his. She could taste the salt air on his lips but she didn’t care. She liked it. She liked how his lips were rough and how soft his hair was. She pressed her body against his to snuggle closer to the warmth that protected her against the cool beach breeze. She never wanted this moment to end. 

When she pulled back, she realized what she had done. Her cheeks were shades of red she never thought possible and she scrambled herself off of his lap. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” she shook her head, “I don’t know what came over me, I-I should go.” She grabbed her star book and glasses.

“Pidge wait-” Hunk reached out for her, but she had already ran to Lance’s car to collect her bag. Hunk touched his lips and looked down at his wrist which held the green hair tie. 

Hunk pulled himself off the ground to chase after her. If he let her slip away, he might never get to tell her how he felt. He stumbled in the sand slightly before he reached the car. She had already gotten her bag and slipped her shoes on. 

“Pidge,” he bent over to catch his breath, “Wait, please stop.”

“Why?!” she snapped, “So you can tell me that what I did was wrong and how you like that Shay girl you’ve been hanging around?”

“Shay is my lab partner,” he clarified, “And no, here.” He took the hair tie off of his wrist and handed it to her.

“My hair tie?” she raised her eyebrow.

“Yeah,” he smiled as he walked towards her, “You wanted it back. And also,” he had her pressed against the car, his hands in her hair. Both of them could only hear the songs of the crickets and their beating hearts. He bent down and kissed her, just like she had done before. 

He loved it. He felt like sparks exploded in his blood as each touch was electrifying. He was filled with a mix of excitement and fear. 

When he pulled away, he let his thumb linger on her silky soft cheek. Her lips were slightly parted and she was catching her breath. She was more beautiful than he could ever imagine. 

“I-I--” she tried to speak, “Um… What does this make us?” 

“Whatever you want it to make us,” he pressed his forehead against hers, “Why don’t you go out with me and we’ll see.” 

“Sure,” she smiled, “Yeah, of course!” 

She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. So she closed her eyes tight and made a wish for life to never change. 

While that was happening, Lance and Keith found their own little romance. The two boys were dancing in the wind together and enjoying their company until they found themselves splashing each other in the ocean. They knew they had feelings for each other, but they never acted upon them. Then, they found themselves in the same position as their two friends. 

Lance had kissed Keith. 

“Stop,” Keith shook his head, “You don’t want me…” 

“Why not?” Lance asked as he sat down beside Keith in the sand.

“I’m not good enough for you,” he sighed, “I’m broken…”

“So,” Lance shrugged, “I don’t see anything wrong with you. You’re not broken, you’re perfect. You just don’t see it.” 

After that, they were silent. Keith leaned against Lance as they looked out over the ocean. 

-

He was twenty one, only twenty one when he learned he would be a father. He had been dating her happily since that one night at the beach. 

Lance, Keith, and Pidge all went to college in the states. He only got to see them on weekends since he went to college online. So, over winter break, Pidge came home and she was a bit sicker than usual. Now, she had been sickly since she turned nineteen, but this sick was unusual. 

She went to the doctor when she came home. The three boys sat together in Shiro’s apartment, which is now Shiro and Keith’s apartment. 

“I hope she’s okay,” Keith said as he tossed pieces of torn paper towel into a bowl on the coffee table.

“Same,” Lance was snuggled on Keith’s chest. He was still jetlagged from his trip home. 

“How do you think I feel?” Hunk asked as he tapped his foot anxiously, “I’m her boyfriend. What if she is seriously sick?”

“Her medication should be helping,” Keith shrugged, “I wouldn’t-” 

The door swung open. Pidge had her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were red and puffy as she closed the door and marched over to Hunk. 

“Pidge?” Hunk asked, “What did the doctor say?”

Keith and Lance were nearly shaking. They were expecting the worst.

She bit her lip, “I-I’m pregnant.” 

The three boys were hit with shock. They exchanged glances before looking at her stomach. She pulled her jacket over her body and shifted her weight. 

Hunk couldn’t believe he was going to be a father. It was all so surreal to him, but in his chest was a hole that was being filled. He has always loved children and he secretly wished to be a father. 

“Well?!” she snapped as she looked back at them.

“Pidge,” Hunk breathed as he rose to his feet and embraced her, “I have no words. I’m so happy.”

“You are?” she asked slightly skeptical. 

“Of course,” he put a hand over her stomach, “I’m having a child with the person I love, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me!” 

Lance and Keith got up and hugged her from the other side. They were chattering how they were going to be Uncles. Pidge laughed as she kissed Hunk’s chin. Yet, she kept her concern to herself. 

She knew that she was getting sicker, so she wanted to make sure this child inside of her made it to see the world, even at the cost of her life. A bittersweetness settled in her chest.

Hunk had wanted to propose to her for a while, but he never found the right moment. He thought now would be perfect. He always had the ring on him just in case. So, he knelt down on one knee and popped the question to his best friend, “Will you marry me?” 

He couldn’t believe that the weird girl when he was a little kid ended up being the love of his life and the mother of his unborn child. He couldn’t fathom the feeling in his body, the pure happiness inside of him. 

“Yes,” she nodded, “Of course I’ll marry you!” 

Lance and Keith smiled as their friends hugged each other and slipped the rings on their fingers. 

A few months later, Pidge and Hunk had a small wedding for just close friends and close family. Pidge insisted they get married before the baby was born. 

-

They moved into an apartment next to Shiro and Keith’s. With only months until the baby is due, they decided it would be best if they found a place now and make the nursery. 

Boxes were still all over the floors, but at least the main bedroom was finished. Pidge was in bed topless and in loose fitting pajama bottoms. She got tired of stretching out shirts. 

Hunk rested his head lightly on her baby bump and whispered little stories to the child. He rubbed his fingers over each little visible kick. He would kiss and snuggle the bump as well. 

“Don’t tell them too many stories,” she smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, “Or else you’ll have nothing to tell them when they are born.” 

“Oh,” Hunk pressed one last kiss on her stomach before he left a trail of light kisses up to her lips, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” she laughed, “I like it.” 

“I can’t wait until they are born,” Hunk smiled.

Pidge winces as she rubs her stomach, “I think they feel the same way.” 

She never told him that she was sick. She only told her brother whom said to her,  _ “You can’t throw your life away for nothing!” _

_ “Nothing?!” she scoffed, “I am doing everything in my power to keep my baby safe. If that means I die in the process, then so be it!”  _

_ Matt took a step back and leaned against the wall, “Have you told Hunk yet?” _

_ “No,” she sighed, “He would probably go crazy trying to figure out how to save both of us instead of enjoying us while we are here.” she looked out the window at the night sky, “Besides, if I do die, I’ll become a star and watch over Hunk and the baby. Right?” _

She sighed, “right,” as she looked over at Hunk whom fell asleep. She didn’t know if she was ready to die yet. She wanted to see her child grow up and become a strong person. 

She took off her necklace and sealed it in a little bag. It was the first time she had ever taken it off. She claimed it bothered her neck, but she had other plans.

One night, they all went out to the beach and looked up at the stars again. Pidge sketched new things in her star book.

“What are you drawing?” Lance tried to look over.

She smacked his shoulder, “No looking! It’s for after the baby is born.”  

“That should be soon, right?” Keith asked.

“Yup,” she smiled, “I can’t wait for this baby to be out of me. You boys don’t understand how difficult it is to carry a child inside of you.” 

“And this is why we admire you,” Keith reached up to tap her shoulder, “Well, that and the fact that you can kick our asses.” 

They all chuckled slightly before they let the night silence lay over them. 

“Do you guys think it’ll be like this forever?” Hunk asked, “I mean all of us together,” Pidge winced as she heard that, “Just looking at the stars.”

“Man, I hope so,” Lance sighed contently, “It feels nice being here with my best buds. Isn’t it funny how we all started sorta not liking each other, except for me and Hunk. But look at us now. The school weirdo is like my little sister and the school bully is my fiance.” 

“Let’s live in the now,” Pidge suggested as she couldn’t ignore the pain in her chest, “I want to remember this moment for as long as I live.” 

-

She gave birth half a month early. Everyone gathered at the hospital in anticipation. Yet, Pidge could barely hold on. Pain shot through her body as she tried her best to push the child out of her, but she couldn’t. She somehow managed to have her child without painkillers. 

Yet, after hours, Hunk was finally called into the room where Pidge was in the bed weakly holding her child. Hunk’s heart filled with warmth as he saw his new family. 

“Pidge… I…” he breathed as he sat in the chair next to the bed. 

“Hey,” she smiled at him. She knew any minute now she would give out. Her body couldn’t handle it. She felt colder than usual, but somehow she lived out to see this moment, “So I thought of a name for him-”

“-Him?! We have a boy?!” Hunk exclaimed as he reached out to hold the little bundle. Pidge handed him the baby and reminded him to watch the head. Hunk gasped as his eyes swelled with tears. He looked down at the little boy with big light brown eyes, just like Pidge. “He’s beautiful. What’s his name?”

“Nathan,” she said, “Nate for short. I’ve always liked the name.” 

“I do too, Nathan Holt-”

“Nathan Kahue Holt,” she smiled, “I wanted him to have your last name somewhere. I love you. I love both of you. Thank you for being my everything.” Hunk smiled back at her and kissed her temple. 

The child of the island boy and the states girl was silent as he stared up at his father. The world was so new to him.

Yet, the moment was short lived when Pidge began to fade. She knew it was her time as she felt her life escape her. She was sick after all. 

Hunk called for a doctor quickly and they rushed him out of the room. A nurse took Nate, against Hunk’s will, as they ran into Pidge’s room. 

“What’s happening?” Lance asked as he placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t know… She…” he breathed as hot tears rolled down his face, “Oh Gods no, please she can’t leave. She can’t die!” 

Keith flinched as he heard Hunk’s cries.

“It’ll be okay, she’ll be fine,” Keith lied through his teeth.

Matt, Pidge’s older brother, was there with his family. He scoffed, “Foolish girl.”

“What did you say?” Hunk spat.

“She knew this would happen,” Matt crossed his arms over his chest, “She said that she wanted to protect your baby, even if it meant giving up her life. She didn’t tell you guys because she wanted you to enjoy what was right in front of you.”

Right before Hunk’s eyes, he saw their time together swirl around in a whirlpool of hurt. He remembered looking up at the stars with her and playing around in the ocean. They were together through it all, she can’t leave him now.

For hours, the three boys sat in the waiting room. Hunk swallowed his tears as he cuddled the little teddy bear his parents bought for the baby. His body trembling from the unbearable feeling in his chest. 

The doctors walked out into the waiting room. Hunk couldn’t read their expressions. They called for him. Lance and Keith trailed closely behind him as they approached the doctors.

“I’m sorry,” the doctor said and Hunk’s heart snapped, “We’ve done everything we could, but she didn’t make it. If you need to talk, we’re here.”

His best friend. The weird little girl in the mismatched clothes and the constant bed head that carried a book of the stars was gone. The one person that he loved more than anyone else wasn’t here anymore to stay up late and talk about the seasonal stars. He felt like half of him gone.

Lance wrapped his arms around Hunk and whispered comforting words in his ear. He felt Hunk’s tug of emotion. Hunk has a baby, but lost his best friend all in the same day. It must’ve been hard on him.

The three boys went to beach late that night, the nurses assured Hunk that leaving baby Nate in the hospital for a few hours would be fine and Hunk can take the baby home tomorrow. Hunk stopped at his apartment to grab her star book. It wasn’t right to go to the beach without it.

The Hawaiian breeze had a bitter taste. The waves seemed more shallow and the crickets were quiet. Hunk held his knees to his chest as his throat swelled from held sobs. The beach was a special place for him, it’s where he met her. It’s where they had their first kiss and where they would spend hours just looking at the stars. He looked up at her constellation, the slanted line meant the world to him now. He felt like those stars were brighter than the others that night. 

“Hunk,” Lance spoke up, “Are you okay?” 

Hunk shrugged, “How are you guys?”

“Pretty shaken,” Keith admitted, “Pidge was our best friend too… It’s scary to think that she’s gone. I feel like she’s just at home waiting for us. Then she’ll yell for leaving her and going to the beach.” Keith huffed out a laugh, “I miss her…” 

“She was something else, wasn’t she?” Lance nudged Hunk’s shoulder. 

“I know,” he felt tears leak down his cheeks again, “She was one of a kind. I miss her so much! It hurts!” A sob ripped through his throat.

Lance rubbed his back, “It’ll be okay Hunk. Remember you have your son to care for. It’s not like she left you completely alone. Half of her lives on in him… Um, what’s his name?”

“Nate,” Hunk replied. He pulled the star book close to his chest. He could almost hear her scribbling on the paper pages. He shook his head as the breeze nearly sounded like her sweet voice telling him that she’s alright and that she’s waiting for him. 

He shakily opened the book and flipped through its pages. He laid down on the cool sand and pointed at different star patterns. Lance and Keith joined him in their usual spots. The sand almost dipped from the amount of times they’ve just been on that beach laughing until they almost pass out. 

Hunk stopped when a little piece of paper fell out of the book. He sat up and opened the folded paper.

“What is it?” Lance asked.

“I-It’s a note from Pidge,” he breathed. 

“Read it,” Keith urged Hunk, “Not out loud if you don’t want.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure she expected me to read it out loud,” Hunk cleared his throat, “Dear Hunk,

_ I know this is not long, and I know you’re probably really mad at me, assuming I’m dead. First, I want to say I’m sorry. I should’ve told you that I was sick, but I didn’t want you to get all upset about it. I wanted you to enjoy the time we had left together. Next, if Lance and Keith are listening, hi guys!  _

_ Now, I want you to know that you shouldn’t mourn for me. I want you to throw a huge party to celebrate life! Well, not a huge one, and tears won’t be a terrible thing. Anyway, take care of our son (yes I knew he was going to be a boy. If not then this might be really awkward). I gave up my life so he can have a chance, the doctors said it was either me or him. Wait, scratch that, if he finds this I think he’ll resent himself. But if he does then I want him to know I left him a little present in the star book as well as many pages so he can start his own adventure.  _

_ Bye guys.  _

_ I’ll miss you.  _

_ I love you all. _

_ -Pidge _

PS: Tell Lance that I was the one that had his overdue library book,” Hunk finished. 

“I knew it!” Lance yelled under his breath. 

“A surprise for Nate?” Keith ignored his fiance, “Look at it!” 

Hunk nodded after wiping his eyes clean of tears. He flipped to the most recent page where a constellation was. It was in between hers and Hunk’s to branch off as a swirl. It almost looked like a curled tree while hers and Hunk’s were the ground for Nate’s to grow. The book also had little doodles of them all together and left a photo of her and Hunk, he assumes for Nate. Then more photos of everyone together at the beach and the Garden of the Gods. The most important was a little sealed baggie with her star necklace inside. 

He felt like he was going to throw up another set of sobs as he put the star book in his pocket leaving the note in the sand. 

He ran all the way back to the hospital and right to where his family and Pidge’s family spoke. He fell to his knees in tears.

“Mamo,” his mother said as she rubbed his back. 

He held up the necklace, “She knew…”

“She knew what?” Sam asked.

“How to leave,” he said with a smile covered by his tears, “She was always so smart, she knew what to do. A-and now I know what I have to do.”

-

“Papa!” the small boy trotted over to his father as the man walked in the door. The child jumped on the man’s leg and held him close.

“Nate,” He smiled, “Honey, you have to let me in the door.” He slipped out of his shoes and put his briefcase down, “Where’s Uncle Lance?”

“Asleep,” Nate’s little fingers twirled the star necklace, “He took me to yours and Mama’s beach! I want to go out at night and see the stars! I keep reading Mama’s book and I want to see them for myself! Please Papa?” 

Hunk laughed and knelt down to hug his son, “How could I say no? I’ll even point out all of the constellations for you, including Mama’s. Though I’ll have to cancel with Shay.” 

“Did you have a date?” Nate asked. Hunk knew Nate was going to be too smart for his own good. 

Hunk smiled, “Don’t worry about it kiddo.”

“I like Shay, she’s nice,” Nate pulled Hunk down by his shoulders, “But no one can replace Mama!”

Hunk felt his heart sink in his chest as he ran his fingers through his son’s hair, “Of course, she is irreplaceable. Everyone is different.”  Hunk looked out the window and saw the sun setting. “How about you and I go out now and see the stars? I’ll go pack us a dinner and we’ll let Uncle Lance sleep. He must be tired.” 

Nate jumped up and down in joy then kissed Hunk’s cheek. Nate ran to his room to gather his things.

Hunk started to the kitchen to make some sandwiches, he usually made an extra one by accident. He just expected he would be going with Pidge and Nate, but Pidge has been dead for eight years. Hunk had started dating Shay three years ago and he was happy, of course. She knew that half of his heart will forever remain with Pidge, but he was ready to date again. Pidge would want him to move on and be happy. 

Hunk and Nate set out when the sun was just about to say good night and let the moon come out and play. He liked how his son would babble on and just laugh at everything. Nate knew his mother passed away, but he wasn’t upset, he was more happy about her life. He would celebrate her and who she was, which Hunk found rather spectacular. This kid was special, just like his Mother. 

“So this kid named Asher, he seems pretty nice. He’s almost ten! But to be fair I skipped a grade. Anyway, he’s so cool! He just moved here from the states and he seems to be kind of lonely. I was thinking that Callie and I could try to be his friend,” the child rambled. 

Callie was Lance and Keith’s adopted daughter. They also adopted a boy named Salem, the two kids were a package deal. 

Hunk chuckled, “You said he’s from the states?” Nate nodded. “That’s just like Mama.”

“Really?” Nate’s eyes widened with wonder, “Do you think Asher is the  _ one _ then?”

“I’m not saying that,” Hunk nudged his son, “I’m just saying that people might surprise you. Oh, we’re here! Take off your shoes and come on.” 

The two ate their dinner and went to the beach that hasn’t been touched for a few months. Lance, Keith, and Hunk still travel out there to honor Pidge, but they never stare at the stars anymore. 

Hunk opened up the star book and pointed to the different constellations while he pulled Nate onto his chest. The little boy would point with him then laugh when he found it.

“And that is Mama’s constellation,” he pointed to the slanted line, “There’s mine and yours. Then Uncle Lance and Uncle Keith’s.” 

“Papa, Mama’s constellation looks like the tattoo on your shoulder!”

“That’s because it is,” Hunk sighed. He decided to get a tattoo after Pidge died. The dots in a slanted line connected with a thin line reminded him of how she had changed his life. 

To think, if he never had the courage to speak to her, this would’ve never happened. He would never have his son in his arms, and he would never have known the amazing Katie Holt. 

The breeze picked up as the ocean nearly glowed from the moon light. Nate had fallen asleep on Hunk’s shoulder, so he put the star book in his pocket and lifted his child up to cradle the boy in his arms. As he walked away, he could almost feel her presence still there smiling at him and telling him that she’ll see him tomorrow. 

He’ll never meet another person like Pidge, but he was so happy she let him tag along in her journey. Her star book wasn’t just something to keep the constellations, it was her. She is a star. And Hunk knew that wherever she is now, she was smiling at him and Nate.

“Goodbye Pidge,” Hunk whispered as he looked back at the beach, “See you tomorrow.” The breeze picked up and nearly swirled around him as he carried his son home. 

 

**The End.**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: SO!!!! What did you guys think?? feel free to tell me!!
> 
> My tumblr is @whispering-wind-demons so stop by and say hi!
> 
> Also, my other fren and I have been working so hard on this Voltron next generation fic which can be found here!! So you guys should check it out if you liked this one!!


End file.
